


Phone Call

by jaebumbumbum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumbumbum/pseuds/jaebumbumbum
Summary: He called him because he missed his voice.





	Phone Call

Jinyoung was just resting at his apartment after a long day at work.

Relaxed on his couch, he decided to just read a book to pass by time. He looked up to see it was only 3:45 pm.

_Jaebummie won't be home until later._

He looks back down onto his book and engrosses himself into the story. Page after page, he read through it, absolutely interested in the plot.

He gets interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. Jinyoung looks down and sees the name  _Jaebummie_ flashing on the screen.

He picks up right away, "Hey."

Jaebum speaks with a hint of worry, "Hey Jinyoungie. How are you feeling?"

Jinyoung smiles at Jaebum worrying about him, "I'm fine, hyung. Thank you for asking. When are you coming home? I miss you." He pouts.

Jaebum chuckles at the other end of the phone, "Jinyoung, stop pouting, I'm sorry. I miss you too."

"So what time will you be home?"

Jaebum's voice rings through the phone, "I have a surprise for you."

Jinyoung lights up at the idea, "Really? What is it?"

His chuckle is heard, "It's in our room under the bed. It's a white box with a black ribbon on it."

Jinyoung gets up quickly to look for his surprise. Finally finding the box, he opens it.

Tears start to threaten to fall from his eyes as he looks at his present.

"Hyung, I love it. Thank you so much, I'll treasure it." Jinyoung holds the gift so delicately.

"Jinyoung, take care of it well."

He wipes the tears from his eyes, "Of course I will."

"I have to go."

Jinyoung speaks softly into the phone, "I'll see you when you get home, I love you."

Jinyoung can hear Jaebum smiling at the other end of the line, "Goodbye Jinyoungie, I love you too. Don't forget that."

Their phone call comes to an end.

Jinyoung sits on the couch admiring the gift he got from Jaebum.

What he holds in his small delicate hands is a photo album of them together. Every page filled with lots of pictures, filled with lots of memories.

Jinyoung will always treasure these memories of them.

And yet, Jaebum is left lying in the street fighting to keep his eyes open.

He is left comforted by the thought of Jinyoung being okay, he's comforted by the thought of Jinyoung knowing how much he loves him, and that he was able to listen to his voice one last time before he can leave.

With the last of his strength, Jaebum pulls a napkin and a pen from his sweater and writes down:

_Jinyoung, I'm sorry, I love you._

He feels weak. He feels cold.

Darkness slowly filled his vision as he thought of Jinyoung in his arms one last time.


End file.
